Recesso Escolar(3)
by SonnySantler
Summary: O que Pomona Sprout e Filius Flitwick fazem no recesso escolar? Terceira parte do conjunto de histórias "Recesso escolar"


**_N/A:_**_** A terceira parte do conjunto de histórias sobre o que os professores fazem no recesso escolar. Agora com Pomona e Filius! \ô/**_

_**Aviso: Esse texto pode ser um pouco mais pesado pra quem não é ambientado com esse tipo de coisa. Você foi avisado! Não reclame depois!**_

- Filius... Filius? O que acha desse?

Era Pomona Sprout, perguntando sobre seu vestido, achava que ia a um jantar conhecer, finalmente, os pais de Filius Flitwick, mas Filius tinha algo bem diferente em mente, e que vinha preparando por pelo menos quatro semanas, só tinha conseguido terminar graças a uma ajudinha do diário dela. Estavam na casa dela em um bairro bruxo que ele sempre se esquecia do nome.

Quando ela finalmente tinha escolhido o vestido, sapatos e brincos perfeitos ele lhe pediu:

- Pomona querida, pode pegar aquela gravata pra mim?

A gravata estava na armação da cama e estava presa, ela não sabia. Ela foi até um dos lados da cama pegou a gravata que, é claro, não saiu. Então tentou de novo e de novo sempre puxando mais forte, então ela tirou os saltos ajoelhou-se na cama exatamente como ele queria. Ele sacou a varinha e com um feitiço rápido prendeu o pulso dela armação da cama, ela estava sem varinha e sem reação. Aproveitando o momento, como sabia que o feitiço não duraria muito e com a ajuda de uma escadinha atou as mãos e os pés dela com gravatas, fazendo-a formar um "X" na cama. Ela olhava-o abismada e inconformada quando disse:

- O que você está fazendo?!O que é isso?! Solte-me agora Filius!

Ele sorriu enigmático.

- Só confie em mim Pomona, garanto que você vai gostar.

É claro que ela ia gostar, ele tinha lido do "acidentalmente" do diário dela; "Adoraria ser amarrada à cama um dia, desde adolescente desejo isso, sei que é estranho, mas adoraria. Não sei como dizer isso ao Filius".

Ele é claro resolveu adicionar isso aos seus planos. A parte difícil ele tinha feito, agora só faltava a parte boa e relativamente fácil. Ele foi até a cozinha da casa e tirou uma forma plástica de gelo da geladeira, com auxilio de uma escadinha é claro.

Voltou até o quarto com o gelo logo depois de lançar um feitiço que faria o gelo se manter frio.

Colocou a escadinha na frente da cama e subiu os dois primeiros degraus, e teve uma visão espetacular: Ela usava uma lingerie preta que dava um lindo contraste com sua pele alva.

Ele subiu o resto dos degraus com um sorriso de lado nos lábios perguntando:

- Por que a lingerie?

Ela ainda estava meio acuada por tudo aquilo, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

- Não planejava só dormir essa noite.

Ele riu.

- Foi com esse pensamente que _iria_ conhecer meus pais?

Ela sorriu.

- Foi com esse pensamento que você conheceu os meus.

- Touche.

Ela estava se soltando cada vez mais, não literalmente.

- Filius, por que esta fazendo isso?

Ele andou sobre a cama, ajoelhou perto do rosto dela, lhe deu um longo beijo e respondeu:

- Pomona, eu nunca te machucaria, não se preocupe.

Ela deu um breve aceno com a cabeça em concordância olhando para o gelo que ele segurava em uma das mãos. Ele andou novamente sobre a cama e se postou entre as pernas dela. Lentamente subiu-lhe o vestido até estar na barriga, mostrando toda aquela área tão preciosa e de que ele gostava tanto, já tinham feito sexo, claro, mas ele nunca tinha se sentido tão "obrigado" a agrada-la.

Ele a tocou de leve com somente dois dedos por sobre a calcinha. Ela arfou, sentiu ele lhe tirar a calcinha e se perguntou como ele o fez sem desamarra-la. Mas por pouco tempo, o toque dele nela fazia a esquecer-se de tudo.

Lenta e provocantemente ele introduziu um dedo no sexo dela, ela se retraiu de prazer, fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele sorriu estava adorando tortura-la daquela forma. Introduziu mais dois dedos, tão lentamente como o primeiro e ficou fazendo um movimento de vai e vem com eles.

Quando notou que ela estava com os olhos fechados, bem relaxada e sem nenhuma atenção ao que ele fazia pegou uma das pequenas bolinhas de gelo e rapidamente lhe colocou o gelo. Quando ela sentiu o gelo dentro de si abriu os olhos arregalados e se contorceu por alguns segundos, quando se acostumou com o frio começou a gemer bem baixo:

- Filius... Filius...

A forma que ela gemia o nome dele sem parar era extremamente excitante e já estava difícil só "tortura-la". Ele tirou o terno, soltou metade dos botões da camisa e fez com que o vestido dela sumisse com um feitiço simples, isso tudo enquanto o gelo derretia com o calor dela.

Ele colocou mais uma bolinha de gelo nela e junto com o gelo colocou também os dedos e continuou com aquele leve movimento de vai e vem. Ela começou a gemer cada vez mais alto chamando-o.

Depois de não haver mais do que alguns gelos ele abaixou a cabeça lentamente e tocou-a com a pontinha da língua. Com o atrito da língua dele e do sexo dela derreteu com todos os gelos, ela estava soada e arfando. Ela gemeu:

- Filius... Por... Favor... Por favor... Por favor!

Ele riu tirou a pouca roupa que lhe restava e penetrou-a tão cuidadosamente quanto pode a dormência que o gelo causou a ela fez com que, de primeiro momento, não o sentisse, mas quando sentiu o calor dele dentro de si deixou que um breve grito escapasse.

Ele sentiu-a gelada, era estranho por que todas as vezes que tinha estado dentro dela era o calor dela que lhe dava prazer, mas daquela vez era o frio.

Não demorou muito pra que ele perdesse o total controle e chegasse ao ápice, quando ela se sentiu preenchida explodiu em um orgasmo que parecia interminável.

Ela gemeu alto como ele nunca tinha visto antes e segurou as barras da cama com tanta força que ele achou que elas fossem quebrar. Quando terminou ele deitou sobre ela, estava tão cansado que cortou as amarras com um feitiço. Quando ela se viu livre o abraçou e o beijou por vários minutos. Exaustos, dormiram. Juntos, abraçados e sorrindo.

_**N/A: Bem, eu achei que como eles são os mais tranquilos em geral, seriam os mais pestinhas no quarto, se é que me entendem. Principalmente o Filius! **_


End file.
